Hidden Secret
by Jedi Tc
Summary: An odd girl appears and request 8 SeeD to follow her to her home planet. What is happening on the planet Nova? And who is this mystic girl? Read and find out.
1. Golden Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or anything in it. *Sigh* BUT I do own *******! (I'm not gonna spoil the surprise…) And don't you dare to take him/her from me!  
  
A/N: My first Final Fantasy (8) ficcy YAY! And oh… it's supposed to come more chapters here in the future. IF you review that will be… And I promise that they'll be better than this one.  
Okay some things I just wanna point out. And I'll only do this once.  
- "This means someone says something."  
- 'This means someone thinks something'  
And if a sentence ends like this:  
- "I was just going-"  
It means that someone cut the person who was talking of.  
- ~ || ~ - This mark means that the scene changes  
(The words here are my own comments like A/N in the fic)  
*BANG* this means a sound is herd (Like when Irvine suddenly fire of his gun. ^_^)  
  
  
Hidden Secret  
Written By Tc  
  
Chapter 1: Golden Eyes  
Everything is over! The world isn't threatened by Ultemecia anymore. That seems so far away now. It has been two years since that happened. The Garden is back where it belongs. But somewhere something is wrong.  
  
A young hooded woman makes her way trough the entrance at the Balamb garden. Around her shoulders rests a beautiful black fabric that reaches the ground, and with the hood on no one can see her face or her body. She moves fast among the young SeeDs until someone stops her.   
- "Hey there not so fast. I've never seen you here before." And with a quick dark voice she replies him.  
- "I whish to see the headmaster."  
- "Are you in trouble? Don't worry I'll take you there."  
- "Thank you…"  
And the man slowly starts to lead her against the elevator.  
- "So what are your problems lady?"  
- "I don't have time for small-talk. Lives is at stake here."  
- "Hey relax…"  
- "I can't relax. Now take me to the headmaster or I'll simply find it myself."  
- "It's just right up those stairs. Take the elevator to the third floor."  
- "Thank you."  
She walks away quickly from him and Seifer is smiling to himself.  
  
- ~ || ~ - At the third floor  
The girl arrives at the third floor but can't se the headmaster anywhere. A man is standing and looking out the window.  
- "Excuse me but I need to talk to the headmaster." The man turn around and his blue eyes scan the girl from top to toe.  
- "Why?"  
- "I need help."  
- "What kind of help?"  
- "That is none of your business young man. Now let me speak to Cid."  
- "Hold your horses…" He walks up to the desk and press a button. "Sir someone is seeking you." And you hear Cids voice from the small speaker.  
- "Oh? Who is it?" The man turns against her and signs to her to tell him her name.  
- "Himitsu." Her voice held no emotion. And he presses the button again.  
- "Her name is Himitsu."  
- "Himitsu? Alright follow her up."  
- "Yes sir." He walks over to a certain place to the room. "This way Himitsu."  
She nods at him and walk over to stand beside him. A hidden elevator takes them to the forth floor. The man shows her to the seat and then stand slightly behind the girl.   
- "Himitsu… Long time no se."  
- "I guess so Mr. Cid."  
- "What do you need?"  
- "I need assistance. I have received secure information that the planet is being attacked."  
- "Your home?" She takes away her hod and you can see her intense yellow eyes with black cracks in them. And her silver hair is gathered in a plait.  
- "I know it's much to ask for. But it'll be the only thing I'll ever ask you of in my entire life. Please Cid… you must grant me this wish." The old man looks at the young woman.  
- "Alright… "  
- "Thank you Cid. I already know whom I want. They are the best I know-"  
- "Just say the names and I'll call for t hem."  
- "Alright… I want Irvine, Zell, Seifer, Quistis, Ryuu, Selphie, Rinoa and Squall." The old man looks up at the man behind her.  
- "Squall?"  
- "I'll gather them." And he disappears down with the elevator.  
- "What is the problem Himitsu? What is it that attacks your planet?"  
- "I don't know. They use magic and are skilled fighters. That's all I know."  
- "Why did you choose that kind of party?"  
- "Cause I know they are the best."  
- "You might have problem with the teamwork. Seifer and Ryuu are not like the others you picked."  
- "I know. But I have my reasons." And Squalls voice sound from the radio.  
- "Rinoa, Irvine and myself is here now. The others are on their way."  
- "Good. Tell me when everyone is there"  
- "Yes sir." Cid presses a button so they can't hear them. "Now your-"  
- "Cid please... I don't want them to know that I am a princess."  
- "Why not?"  
- "You know I hate formalities. Well... on this planet anyway."  
- "Everyone is gathered now Sir."  
- "As you wish Himitsu. Now lets go down so we can get to business." The woman smiles at him and they join with the others.  
  
- ~ || ~ - At the second floor  
Not a word is said. The mix of personalities makes the silence an easier choice then to talk. And then the elevator arrives. Everyone looks strangely at the girl. She walks trough the small crowd. She recognize the man that before told her the way and glare at him before she steps into the elevator and goes down. Cid stands in front of everyone and tries to explain the situation.  
- "You have been personally selected of that woman to follow to her home world."  
- "What's so special about that?"  
- "Quiet Seifer! Her home world is the planet Nova. I don't know how bad the situation is but you will do as you are told. Understood?" Everybody nod at him.  
- "Good, you are all dismissed until 23:00 tonight. Then you will be at the entrance of this Garden. Okey? Dismissed. Oh and Squall can you stay for a while? I need to talk to you."  
- "Sure…" And when everybody has walked out Cid is leaning against the desk. "What is it Cid?" He adjusts his glasses and look at the young man before him.  
- "You see… Himitsu is an old friend of mine. Well her father was anyway. He helped Edea and me mentally to build this Garden. When he finally were able to get home something happened. I don't know what. But he sent back his daughter. What I'm trying to say here is that I want you to be on your guard."  
- "You want me to protect her?"  
- "Yes… but not so she notice it. And don't tell the others about it either."  
- "Alright… Goodbye Sir." Squall start to walk towards the door.  
- "And Squall…" He turns around and look at him. "Take care." Squall just smiles at him and walk out.  
  
- ~ || ~ - Later at the balcony  
- "Remind me again why I became a SeeD Seifer…"  
Seifer is sitting down leaning against the door that goes into the Garden. And Ryuu is leaning against the rail of the balcony. Facing him.  
- "How the hell should I know?"  
- "Well it was you who talked me into this." He grins as he turns his head up to look at the sky.  
- "Hehe… Guess I did didn't I?" She sighs as she looks at him.  
- "Yeah you did. Fuck, I hate this…"  
- "No you don't." And he drops his head to look at her.  
- "Why wouldn't I? The money is bad. The beds are terrible and now they are sending me off to some other planet."  
- "You love to fight." She raises an eyebrow when she looks at him.  
- "Yeah whatever… Come on lets go so we don't get late."  
And they both leave the balcony.  
  
- ~ || ~ - At the cafeteria  
Quistis, Selphie and Zell are sitting by a table and small-talking about the new mission.  
- "What do you think about the girl?"  
- "She seems kinda young to me."  
- "What do you mean by young Zell?"  
- "Just… young."  
- "Well I think she is very odd. Didn't you se her hair? Silver? I have never even seen someone with silvery hair before."  
- "Oh you are just jealous Quisty!" Quistis gives Selphie a quick glare.  
- "What about yourself Selphie… What did you think of her?" Selphie scratches her head and look at them.  
- "Hmm… I don't know. She seemed kind of boring to me."  
- "Boring? We aren't in this to have fun you know."  
- "Yeah yeah I know. But it doesn't hurt."  
- "Guess you're right… Well anyway I don't wanna be late to this space trip so… Laterz!" Zell rise and walk away from the table and Quistis also rise.  
- "Well I have to fix something... bye Selphie."  
- "Bye!"  
  
- ~ || ~ - At the quad  
- "What is it Squall?"  
- "I just… I have a feeling about this girl?"  
- "A feeling?" Rinoa turn over and look him strangely in the eyes.  
- "Don't be silly Rinoa. Not THAT kind of feeling." She smiles at him.  
- "I know. (^_^)"  
- "It's just… there is something about her that just-"  
- "Hey! I'm not going to let you spoil our evening by talking about her."  
- "Sorry…" He gently lay his arm around her shoulders and smile. She had always made him smile… Even before he realized his feelings.  
  
- ~ || ~ - In a SeeD quarter  
Irvine lies on his bed staring up the roof. Why did he ever become a SeeD? This just means he won't have his freedom anymore. And this whole 'other planet' thing… It doesn't suit him at all. He had planned a little thing for himself and Selphie. Then again it was kind of good. Two years has past and they are still not a real couple. He was getting tired of always convincing her about that he just loved her and no other. And then again… that wasn't true. Well in a way it was. She IS the only one he would ever settle down with. But settle down wasn't his thing either. He thought that he would have change by now. But he was wrong. He still looks twice at a woman that walks by. Maybe they weren't meant to be after all. But who would he be meant to be with then? No one? He hates that question. But he probably knows the answer.  
- "Aaah! To much time to think!" He rises from the bed and grabs his gun. 'Time for some hunting…'  
  
- ~ || ~ - 22:50 At the entrance of the Garden  
Everyone arrives one by one. First Selphie and Quistis followed by Rinoa and Squall. Five minuets to 23:00 Zell comes running. And a minute or two later Irvine also join the group. Exactly one minute before the told time Ryuu and Seifer arrives. And at last exactly when the bell strikes to say it's 23:00 the young woman appears.  
- "Lets go!"  
  
A/N: Well? What did ya think? I know the beginning is lame… I promise you to se a lot of more action in the future. And Hey! I surprised myself!!! I didn't try to break up the happy couple from the game (Squall and Rinoa) I always do that otherwise… So this is it… you want more Review me (PLZ!!!!!!) Oh and by the way… I probably won't update it until next year… but hey! I'll just put some sugar on the top of it ^_^ And I really Gotta give it to the Swedish Handball Team. You Were GREAT Ladies! Oh well… The bed is calling for me now but you go on and make that review ^_^ Laterz! 


	2. Preparing

Disclaimer: Very well… I don't own Final Fantasy 8. Last time I checked it belonged to Square. And I believe it still does. So don't sue me alright? I don't have any money anyway… Oh and I do own Himitsu so don't you dare taking her! And of course I own Ryuu IF you lay one finger on her I will chop it of.  
  
Authors note: Well, well… Here it is! My first thing I posted this year ^_^  
  
Chapter 2: Preparing  
Finally everyone is gathered in Ragnarok. But jet there is no order among them. The doors open and the young woman steps inside, still wearing her cloak.  
- "Everyone listen up! I am your leader for now and my name is Himitsu. Soon we are going to depart to Nova. If you have equipped any GF don't be sure that they will work there. Novas watcher only allows certain GF to be used. And that is elementary GF. GF like Shiva, Pandemona and Ifrit can be used. While GF like Bahamut, Doomtrain and Odin won't work. And you will encounter forces you have never seen before. Cause Nova is a planet of magic. Now on to the party." A little confused Quistis raise her hand.  
- "I have a question."  
- "Yes?"  
- "Does that go for casting magic to?"  
- "No. Much non-elementary magic such as Holy, Stop, Flare and Triple comes from Nova. All you Limitbreaks will also work. But don't be sure that they are just as strong there. Any questions?" Quistis slightly shake her had and everybody else stay quiet. "Good. The party then. We will divide into three groups. There will be three members in each party until we arrive on the planet. Then it'll be four. I will notify the parties later at the voyage. Now that was enough talking from me this time. Any questions?" And Rinoa put up her hand. "Yes?"  
- "What kind of monster are we fighting?"  
- "I don't know that yet. The only secure information about our enemies is that they use magic very well and they are skilled fighters."  
- "Wait a minute…" Seifer looks at the girl before him in a strange kind of way. "If they are skilled and use magic… Why is there only eight of us?"  
- "You are the elite force. The army is waiting for us at Nova. Your job is to stop whatever force is behind."  
- "Why us?" Himitsu raise her head to look at the woman in the far back.  
- "I know you are the best forces of SeeD. I know everything about each one of you. Except for who is who. (Hey sounds like me…) Now… If you have anymore questions talk to me. Selphie?" Selphie immediately rise from her chair and wave at her.  
- "I'm here!"  
- "Follow me. You others, get ready for the morning. We will leave early." And the two girls disappear out the door.  
- "I still don't like her."  
- "What? Did I hear our dear instructor say that?" Quistis rise from her chair and start to walk out.  
- "Shut up Seifer. Someone else coming?"  
- "Sure…" Irvine rises.  
- "Me to." And Rinoa follows. And everybody looks at Squall.  
- "Yeah… I'll come to." And they all leave the room. Ryuu sighs and lean back. Seifer rise and starts to head out.  
- "I will not enjoy this trip."  
- "Well it's your fault we're here you know."   
- "Stop blaming everything on me and make yourself useful instead!" Angry Ryuu rise from her seat and glare at him.  
- "And how the hell am I supposed to do anything here? Sometimes you are so stupid Seifer." Ryuu walks out leaving Seifer alone in there.  
  
- ~ || ~ - In the cockpit  
- "I know you can fly this Selphie but can you take it out to the space?"  
- "Uhm… Well it shouldn't be too hard." She presses some buttons and some beeping is heard. She presses a big button and some more beeping s heard. She presses A LOT of buttons and it goes quiet for a while… then it beeps some more. "Done!"  
- "Done?" Himitsu looks questioning at her.  
- "Yeah… Now you only thing you need to do is-"  
- "Calm down Selphie. Don't explain it to me. You'll be driving this thing."  
- "I will?"  
- "Yes… Now try to get some rest. Tomorrow will be a long day."  
- "Okay!" Selphie leaves her alone.  
She slowly turns around to look up the sky. Somewhere behind that moon her planet is. Finally she was going home. She hasn't been there since she was five. Except for one year when she was 12. Now she is nineteen.  
- "Fourteen years… I'm going home." She pushes some buttons and a voice sounds clear from the radio.  
- "State the code!"  
- "When the light arrives the darkness will fall."  
- "Princess?" Himitsu sit down at a seat, gazing out.  
- "Yes Sayana I'm finally coming home. But there are some orders I need you to carry out for me."  
- "Anything for you my lady."  
- "I need you to act princess for me."  
- "Your highness… What do you mean?"  
- "No one knows who the real princess are right? So I need everyone to believe it's you. Or else our journey will bring us more problem. Tell only the ones you think needs to know about who I am."  
- "But Princess I don't"  
- "Sayana…" She pauses for a while then continue. "I trust you." Then she reaches to press a button and the radio goes of.  
  
- ~ || ~ - In the quarters  
Rinoa and Zell have already fallen asleep. Quistis lies still staring up at the roof. Squall is starring out the window. Irvine, Selphie, Ryuu and Seifer are settled in another room.  
- "I'm telling you… I don't trust her." Squall turns around ad leans his back against the window.  
- "Why is that?"  
- "I don't know… But it feels like she is keeping something from us. And why did Cid let us all go. That's not like him."  
- "I can agree on that. There was something odd about his voice when he heard her name. But what could it be?" He doesn't want her to know about what he told him. Since he wanted him to keep it secret.  
- "I don't know… But I'm going to find out." And she crawls down under her cover.  
  
- ~ || ~ - In an empty hallway  
Ryuu sits alone staring out in the empty air. She has to stay with him, Seifer. She knows that. She doesn't love him. Oh no, it's very much the other way around. But she made a promise to her sister on her bed of death. She still remembers those burning red eyes. She had them also. Her sister is Fujin. Both Fujin and Rajin had died during a mission. The mountains had taken them both in an earth slide. And the last thing she shouted was: Take care of him! Ryuu knew whom she meant. Seifer… the man her sister loved and she herself hated.  
  
A/N: Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! 


	3. Warriors of Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8 yadda yadda… you know the deal… I Do Own Himitsu, Ryuu, ******, and The ****** (You'll know what I mean later on…)  
  
Chapter 3: Warriors of Nova  
The next day VERY early…  
A radio sparks and then Himitsus voice is heard.  
- "Come on now! Get up. We are already in space, in about five hours we will arrive at the planet Nova. I want everybody assembled in the big hangar in ten minutes." Irvine stretches and then lies still.  
- "I hate early mornings…" When he looks up he discovers that everybody has already left the room and he sighs. "Oh just great…" He gets dressed and walk outside.  
When he steps outside everyone is gather in one line. Except for Seifer he's leaning against one of the walls. Down from the stairs Himitsu arrives dressed as a Nova-knight of the higher range. She wears a pair of black ´bagylike´ pants. Around her waist rest a belt with the royal emblem on. She wears a red tank top. But it can not be seen under her black jacket. The fabric is hardened and everywhere you can se different marks. But only the people from Nova themselves knows what they mean. Her hair is gathered in a special way.  
- "When we arrive there our party will be divided into three. One who will follow me and one will travel a small distance from us together with the other. Now… I will test your skills at different points. Start with swords. Three of you know swordplay. Step forward!"  
Squall, Seifer and Ryuu steps forward. And they all get to perform different moves, magic and summoning. So it goes on. Everybody gets a chance to show their skills and specialties. When everybody is ready Himitsu stands up.  
- "I have decided the three parties... The first party who will come with me is Squall and Irvine. Second party is Rinoa, Seifer and Ryuu. And the third party is Quistis, Selphie and Zell. Immediately when we step out of this plane I want you to stay in the party that has been formed." Quietly she leaves up the stairs followed by Selphie (She have to land the ship y'know). No one is really happy with the teams.  
- "Well this sucks…" Seifer sighs and walks away.  
  
- ~ || ~ - Arrival at the planet Nova  
Himitsu steps out and a royal greeting meets her. Concerned she looks out. But then she sees her friend step out dressed as the princess and the crowd cheers.  
- "We welcome you great warrior of Nova."  
And the all soldiers raise their swords. Now you might wonder why she is called the great warrior of Nova when she left her planet at the age of five. But they know how she has protected the planet from a distance. She walks up to her so she stands about 3 meters away from her. And get down on her left knee. She clenches her right fist and holds above her heart.  
- "Hail to thee, princess of Nova." She lovers her head and then rise again.  
- "We are happy to have you home again to lead us in our darkest hour." Silence lies for a while then the ´fake´ princess turns around and raises her right hand. And with a loud and clear voice she says. "Elechas!"  
And 20 archers step forward. Each one of them is long and carries a quiver filled with arrows. One sword rests at their left side and they hold a bow in their left hand. Their hair, witch is long, is neatly gathered in the back of their heads. When they all stand in one line they get down on their left knee, holding their right fist clenched between their shoulder and their heart. And with a voice sounded as one they all say.  
- "To your command!"  
The Elechas is the 20 best-skilled and most beautiful archers on the entire planet. The only one they will obey is the ruling highness of Nova. And it's not unusual that one of them becomes the princess spouse.  
- "You have your orders."  
And the tallest and fairest man of them all rises and walks up to the true princess. He draws his sword and get down on his left knee. He offers the hilt of the sword to Himitsu. And with an almost heavenly voice he says.  
- "We are in your command."  
With a shaking hand she slowly raise her arm. This has been planned without her approval. If she grab the sword she takes the princess bodyguards away from her. And that wouldn't be right for a warrior, but if she doesn't grab it she is dishonoring the princess. She clenches her hand and doesn't take the sword.  
- "Selphie, Quistis and Zell!" The three Seeds step forward. "Only if they will remain here to your protection, my lady, my heart will let me lead the Elechas in peace." The both girls' eyes meet. It's like they are talking to each other without words. Finally the other girl speaks.  
- "As you wish." And Himitsu grabs the sword.  
- "Then I will be honored to lead the Elechas." She raises the sword above her head. "We shall leave tomorrow!" And the entire crowd cheers.  
  
- ~ || ~ - Later at night, at the castle  
On a balcony Himitsu stands alone when Rinoa finds her.  
- "Hi." She whirls around and se her.  
- "Aren't you spending the last minutes with Squall? You won't be together tomorrow." Rinoa walks up to her and leans out against the rail.  
- "Don't worry about that. What's with the people of this planet. No one in this place will talk to me."  
- "It's because the castle is filled with guards and warriors. The warriors of this planet are very proud, and they have a reason to be that to."  
- "You're not like that."  
- "Cause I'm not a part of something. And I'm still young. These are old warriors. They only talk to each other and the princess."  
- "Why do they call you the great warrior of Nova then?"  
- "There are different kinds of warriors…" She smiles at her. "Come with me, I'm going se the princess. She is a very kind person."  
- "Okay…"   
  
- ~ || ~ - A dark room at the castle  
The only light in the room is a vague glowing lamp. Two men, not to good friends, are fighting with each other. Sounds of metal hitting metal are heard. When two others arrive in the room a light shines up the entire room.  
- "What the hell are you two doing?" Oh yes, the two fighting is our dear friends Squall and Seifer.  
- "We are fighting." Seifer exclaimed without stopping his attacks.  
- "Well knock it off!" Selphie glared at both of them. Thinking 'Will they ever stop?'  
- "Just let us finish this okay…" Squall kept his eyes at his opponent all the time. His rage towards Seifer was something that would never rest.  
- "No I won't" Quistis grabbed her whip and manage to get Seifer to drop his gunblade. "We are guests here. Show some respect for gods sake."  
- "What is going on here?" Everyone looks over at the door. In the doorway stand Himitsu and behind her Rinoa.  
- "They are fighting… as usual." Rinoa behind her sighs.  
- "Well… do you think it's polite to fight in the princess castle?" Her eyes pierce Squalls. "You act like a couple of kids. Now since there has been a change of plans the parties are also changed. So you two better get a long cause your on the same team now. Together with me." She turned her head towards Seifer. "Now go, leave this room before someone discover you." Everybody leaves the room except for Seifer. He walks up to Himitsu and stare at her.  
- "I won't cooperate with him." Her golden eyes admit a small gloving.  
- "You have to…"  
- "You know… I am my own man. I don't take orders from anybody. Even less from a little girl." She takes two steps forward so she almost touches his toes with her feet.  
- "If you don't do what you are told you may find yourself lost. The forests are deep here. People have been reported lost for years." At last he looks away from her and walks out.  
- "Woaw…" Himitsu turns around and looks at Rinoa.  
- "What?"  
- "Never… never have I seen anyone handle Seifer like that."  
- "Well, I won't have him or anyone else to endanger this mission. If we fail this entire planet will suffer for that. And that is something I cannot let happen."  
  
Authors Note: Well? I (if I may brag a little) love the part with the Elechas. I actually wrote that word down in my sleep. Basically they are featured in a LOTR fiction that I'm not finished with jet. Sayana is my first own creation that I ever made. So don't lay a hand on her! Well now I want to what you think about it… Tell me!!! Oh… and if you think they fight to little wait till the next chapter when they will head out in the 'big world'. 


	4. Entering Belegost

Disclaimer: WaaaHoo! The only thing I own here is Himitsu, the Elechas, Sayana and Ryuu. (And my ability to write this story of course!)  
  
A/N: I changed the chapter at some points... So I put it up again.. Well.. the fifth chapter is ready soon enough…   
  
Chapter 4: Entering Belegost  
Himitsu and Rinoa enter a smaller room. You can se a silhouette against the window.  
-"Lámina-e" (Lámina-e is another word for princess, I'm trying to create my own language, man it's tuff) The shadow moves and from the darkness steps Sayana.  
-"Himitsu…" Himitsu lovers her head towards her.  
-"My princess, this is Rinoa. She is one of those who followed me back to Nova."  
-"Your help is most appreciated. I am sorry if the people here seam to avoid you. But you must understand that they are warriors. This is the first time we have ever needed help in a long time."  
-"I understand your highness."  
-"I am glad to hear that. Now… I need some time alone with Himitsu."  
-"Sure." And Rinoa moves out. And immediately when the door closes she gets down on her knee. And Himitsu forces back a laugh.   
-"You don't need to salute me princess…"  
-"I am not the true Lámina-e my lady." And she rises to meet Himitsus eyes.  
-"But you are quite good at it. Besides until the end of this war you must be."  
-"The cause is known now."  
-"It is?" Himitsu walks over o the window and sit down. "What is it then?"  
-"Like you said…"  
-"So it is her then. Good that I took the right ones with me. And I still want Selphie, Zell and Quistis to stay here with you. Have Quistis at your side all the time. And let her lead the group. She is the strongest leader of the three."  
-"I do not need protection your highness."  
-"You will. Beside…" Himitsu rise from the window with closed eyes. She doesn't want to look towards the enemy fortress. If you were there you could se a hint of pain in her eyes when she opens them again. Almost they glow when she lay a hand at the doorknob and look back at Sayana.. "What kind of warrior would I be if I left you unprotected? The people don't know who I am. It's better of that way. Early in the morning I will leave with the others. After the forest I will have Irvine, Rinoa and Ryuu guard the entrance of the forest. I'll probably leave 15 of the Elechas there to… I will come back Sayana. Trust me."  
-"I trust you…" And Himitsu disappears out the door.  
  
- ~ || ~ - At a room in the castle  
Ryuu looks down at her sword. She had made it herself long ago. The katana rests in her hands when Seifer comes in.  
-"Polishing your sword again?" He said with a grin.  
-"I take care of my weapon. It's precious to me…"  
-"Yeah yeah… What do you think this monster is like?"  
-"I don't know. An alien?" And she smiles at him.  
-"He… You know… You're not so bad Ryuu. Well except the fact that you can be so god damn stubborn." She gives out a laugh and jumps down from the bed and look at him.  
-"And that come from you?" She shakes her head and crosses her arms. Seifer rise and walks up to her.  
-"I always get what I want." And he moves a little bit closer to her. She tries to move backwards but there is a bunk bed in the way... "And the top bunk is mine!" He swirls around her and jumps up. Ryuu silently sighs and sit down in the lower bunk. She lies down and stares up. Telling herself.  
-'Don't let him get to you. Whatever you do…" And fall asleep with the thought that she does NOT love him.  
  
- ~ || ~ - The next morning  
Everybody is heading away from the castle. With Himitsu in the lead together with Seifer and Squall at each side. Behind then Rinoa, Irvine and Ryuu walks and then the Elechas. Ant he entrance Selphie and Zell is 'wavering them of' soon behind then Sayana stand with Quistis.  
-"Your highness. You don't need to worry. I know them. They are the best." And Sayana turns around and looks at Quistis. And nods.  
-"I know… It is not their safety I worry about. It's this whole mission. I wish that Himitsu didn't need to face this fate." Quistis looks oddly at Sayana. What could she mean by those words?  
  
- ~ || ~ - With Himitsu and the others  
-"Just for the record… Where are we going?"  
-"Up there Rinoa" Himitsu points to a mountain that's glowing red.  
-"Do we know anything of what rest's up there? I mean… It's easier to fight when you know what you are facing."  
-"Well… I didn't want to say this so early but-"  
-"Himitsu!"  
-"Wha?" She turns around and suddenly She, Seifer and Squall get drawn into a fight. A giant wolf appears.  
-"What kind of a monster is this?" Squall shouted.  
-"It's a fire-wolf! Use water and-" And suddenly Shiva appear before them and does her diamond dust. When she disappears so does the wolf. Squall looks questioning at Himitsu. "Ice attacks…"  
-"What happened?" And Himitsu looks over at Seifer.  
-"Good job Seifer. Quick to act. I like that."  
-"What should I do… Listen to your and Squalls little chat?" She sighs and looks at the mountain.  
-"Thoron!" And one of the Archers steps forward. "Take 14 men with you and clear the path. We doesn't need these random fights to slow us down."  
-"Alright." And the man whistles a signal and of they go. Squalls turns and look at her.  
-"Why don't we just use encount-none?"  
-"Because it doesn't work here. This is not just a forest; it's a training area for young knights. The enemies are needless to face. They don't give much EXP anyway…"  
And day by day the travel across the forest. The nights a cold and on the days the suns (Nova has three suns…) is cover by dark clouds. At last they reach the fortress on the other side of the forest.  
-"Finally…"  
-"Woaw… This is huge!"  
-"Yes Irvine. This fortress was first built a long time ago. Since then the kings has made it bigger and bigger. They named it Belegost (It mean 'The great fortress' on Sindarin, witch is high-elvish for those who didn't know)" And when they reach the bridge Himitsu shout. "Open the gates!"  
-"For who?" And a knight dressed in red armor appears on he wall.  
-"Himitsu – The warrior of Nova. And her company!" One of the Elechas shouted back.  
-"Himitsu? Your presence has been waited. Thoron and the others have already arrived. Please step trough the gates."  
And the gates of the giant black fortress open. The first thing they see is a giant statue of a man on a prancing horse holding a golden sword.  
-"Himitsu… It's an honor to have you here."  
-"I'm glad to finally meet you General Sedryn. However, I cannot stay long."  
-"I understand… But you will stay for the night?" She looks back at the tired party.  
-"We better do…" The general's old face cracks in wrinkles when he smiles at her.  
-"Well then… Soldier! Show them to their rooms!" And everybody was shown to a room.  
  
- ~ || ~ - Back at the castle  
Selphie stand at by the wall of the castle. Gazing out at the red mountain.  
-"What is it Selphie?"  
-"I don't know Zell… It just feels… bad."  
-"Yeah.. Tell me about it."  
-"What do you think it is? That red gigantic cloud…"  
-"I don't know… Whatever it is, they will handle it Selphie. They will come back."  
-"Of course they will…" The both of the turn around and se Quistis with Sayana. "I trust Himitsu to the bottom of my heart. Together with your warriors they will handle it." And Selphie admits a smile.  
-"You give me hope Princess."  
-"No it is you that give me hope." Her concerned face shows a weak smile.  
-"Why don't you head inside for some rest your highness. There is no need for you to star at the sky day and night." Quistis consulting words reach her ears.  
-"I do not think that I can rest in these days until she is back. But thank you, and yes I will try." And she heads inside. After a few seconds Quistis follow her with a though.  
-'Why isn't she more concerned about her country.'  
  
Authors Note: Haha!! I love the next chapter ^_^ heee…. I'm just gonna go and finish it now okay… ^_^ Oh.. And don't forget REVIEW ME!!!" 


End file.
